Enamorada
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Bra se enamora del segundo hijo de Goku, Goten, pero hay una persona que divide la relacion, o quiero decir, hay una chica que esta junto con Goten, Pares, ¿como que va hacer Bra? ,¿ella podra conquistar a su amor?...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen, son del diseñador de personajes Akira Toriyama. **

**Advertencia: los personajes que voy a nombrar a continuación en este capítulo son míos ; Samy, Amy .  
><strong>

** Enamorada**

Estaba a amaneciendo, una señorita de cabello celeste entra al cuarto de su hija y le abre la cortina de la ventana dejando que el sol alumbre el cuarto de su hija, el reloj marcaba las 7am.

-Bra despierta ya es la hora de ir al colegio-dijo Bulma

-déjame dormir 15minutos más –dijo Bra tapándose la cara con la almohada

-el desayuno ya está en la mesa –dijo Bulma saliendo del cuarto de la chica

Trunks y Vegeta estaban comiendo muy rápido como de costumbre, y Bulma desayunaba tranquilamente, Trunks se levanta y deja el plato arriba de la mesa, el sube a su cuarto y se cambia para ir a la empresa Capsule. Vegeta tenía una remera marrón un pantalón negro con unas botas del mismo color, Bra bajaba por las escaleras y luego ella agarra la silla para sentarse para desayunar, ella estaba vestida con una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una remera roja y unos zapatos del mismo color. Vegeta la esperaba afuera de la casa. La chica deja el plato arriba de la mesa y agarra su mochila rosa, sale de la casa sube al auto en donde su padre la estaba esperando y se van a buscar a la amiga y compañera del colegio de Bra.

La princesa saiyajin miraba por la ventana del auto, hasta que ellos llegan a una casa un poco amarillenta y la joven saiyajin sale abre la puerta del auto (volador) y toca el timbre de la casa, una pelinegra de aproximadamente 28 abre la puerta.

-¡hola! Bra, ahí viene mi hija-dijo la pelinegra en tono de alegre.

-está bien –contesta la princesa saiyajin

-¡listo mama!-dijo una joven de aproximadamente 16 años y pelinegra con la mochila en el brazo

-bueno vayan, porque el señor las está esperando-dijo Amy

Ambas chicas suben al auto .El pelinegro empieza a conducir hasta el colegio;

-¿Bra hiciste la tarea de matemática?-le pregunta Samy

-si por suerte la termine en la tarde-contesta alegre

El príncipe solamente escuchaba limita a conducir.-Bra acuérdate que a la salida de la escuela yo te voy a venir a buscar-le dijo este interrumpiendo la conversación

-está bien papa´-contesta la joven tranquila

-emm señor Vegeta-dijo en voz baja

El pelinegro voltea un poco a cabeza y miraba con su mirada fría, Samy lo miraba y le dice:

-me preguntaba, si usted ¿le puede dejar ir a Bra al cine?-le pregunta Samy un poco nerviosa

-déjame pensar –contesta el príncipe

-por favor papa-dijo la de cabello celeste

-bueno está bien vas a ir al cine, pero con una condición…-dijo saiyajin

-dime ¿cuál?-pregunta la de cabello celeste

-que yo también iré contigo-contesta Vegeta en tono frio

Ambas chicas no tenían nada que decir, llegaron a la escuela, ambas chicas agarran sus mochilas y bajan del vehículo.

Ellas dos entran al Orange Star High School. Samy y Bra van al mismo curso, la pelinegra estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del salón cuando justo entra un chico un poco más alto que ellas dos y el venía acompañado con una castaña.

-ese es Goten-dijo Samy viendo a la feliz pareja, el chico estaba agarrando de la mano con su novia Pares .La joven saiyajin se imaginaba que era ella que estaba al lado del hijo de Goku.

-_qué lindo es Goten-pensaba la chica,_ pero luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amiga.-Bra hay que entrar a la clase-dijo su amiga entrando

Goten y Pares iban a la misma clase, mientras tanto en salón B , la clase ya había empezado y Samy estaba muy atenta lo que estaba explicando el profesor mientras que Bra estab en su sueño con su chico.

_-hay Goten….-pensaba la chica-quisiera invitarte al cine-_

-Bra, ¿porque no invitas a Goten al cine?-pregunta la pelinegra

-pero mi padre va ir con nosotras-le contesta la chica sonrojada

-tienes razón, tu padre dijo "que él va ir con nosotras", que lastima-dijo Samy en tono triste.

-está bien amiga voy a ver como lo puedo invitar-dijo en tono bajo

**Continuara….**

**Espero que les guste **


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención.**

Eran las 9am, la princesa saiyayin aun seguía en el colegio con su compañera Samy. El profesor de literatura aun seguía explicando la tarea que tenían que hacer. La chica de cabello celeste seguía hablando con su amiga que estaba sentada junto a ella.

-amiga se me ocurrió una buena idea-dijo Samy en voz baja

-dime Samy ¿cual es la idea?, porque mi padre me cuida mucho, el cree que soy una niñita todavía-contesta quejándose la de cabello celeste

-puede ir mi mamá…-responde la pelinegra

-dices… ¿que debe ir tu madre al cine?-le pregunta confundida

-si, mi madre invitara a Goten al cine, así tu padre no sospechara de nada…-le contesta la pelinegra en tono alegre

-parece una idea tonta pero buena a la vez-contesta Bra sonriendo

La campana había sonado para salir al recreo.-bueno mis alumnos pueden retirarse al recreo-decía el profesor mientras el agarraba su mochila negra.

Todos los adolescentes salieron tranquilamente al recreo. Ambas chicas salieron del salón para irse al patio que estaba atrás de la escuela. Marón y Goten salieron de su salón, Pares estaba buscando a su novio.

El patio era mediano, en la derecha estaba el gimnasio grande y había poca sombra así que en el establecimiento entraba mucho el Sol. La joven saiyayin se junta con sus amigas Marón y Samy. Como siempre empezaron los chismes de ellas tres.-y Bra ¿que vas a hacer en el fin de semana?-le preguntaba la rubia.

-pues veras, voy haber si puedo invitar al cine a Goten-dijo la chica en tono apagado-¿_funcionara la idea que me dijo Samy?-se preguntaba en su mente._

El pelinegro sale del colegio para ir al recreo, la chica de cabello negro ve que el chico esta parado en el medio del patio y sin su novia. –Amiga ahí esta el chico-dijo Marón mirando a Bra.

-bueno Samy anda y dile que quieres invitarlo al cine-dijo La princesa saiyayin dándole un pequeño empujón a su compañera.-pero creí que irías tu-dijo la pelinegra mirando a Bra.

-no ve tu- le vuelve a empujar la de cabello celeste.

-bueno, bueno iré yo-contesta Samy un poco gruñona.

La chica camina hacia donde estaba el saiyayin, que él estaba parado en la entrada del gimnasio.- ¡Hola! Goten, ¿como estas?-le pregunta la chica parándose al frente del joven.

-bien, gracias por preguntar-contesta el chico alegre-¿has visto a Pares?-le pregunta el pelinegro

-no, no eh visto-contesta ella, el joven estaba mirando por todos lados y no encontraba a su novia._- ¿en donde estas Pares?-se peguntaba en su mente._

-¡OYE! Goten, me preguntaba si no, ¿quieres ir al cine?-le pregunta Samy en todo alegre. Ella le había sacado de sus pensamientos al joven que estaba mirando hacia otro lado.- ¿eh?, si voy al cine-contesta algo sonrojado.

-bueno, hoy a las 7pm-le dijo la pelinegra alejándose del joven.- ¿_se abra ido Pares a su casa-otra vez volvieron sus pensamientos hacia su novia._

Samy regresa con sus amigas,- listo cumplí con tu misión –le contesta ella tranquila

-gracias-le contesta Bra relajada.

-te dijo que ¿si?-le pregunta ella nerviosa.

-si, me dijo que si-le contesta Samy alegre,-así que amiga no te preocupes-dijo mientras ella tranquilizaba a su amiga.

-bueno nos vemos-dijo Marón entrando al colegio, ya que la campana había tocado de nuevo para que todos vuelvan a sus salones. Ambas chicas también entran a su salón.

Entra el profesor de matemáticas y empieza a explicar las cuentas entre otras cosas, todos los estudiantes copiaban de la pizarra la tarea de matemática. Una vez que la chica de cabello celeste terminara de hacer sus deberes en la clase, ella se quedaba mirando el reloj del aula.

-paso muy rápido ya son las 11:30am-dijo en voz baja la chica

-Bra, ¿puedes invitar a tu hermano Trunks? –le pregunta la pelinegra mientras que se sonrojaba

-creo que te gusta mi hermano ¿no es así?, samy-le dijo la chica mirando a su compañera de al lado.

-como crees, Trunks y…yo-dijo ella sonrojándose- bueno, si me gusta tu hermano-

Bra solamente le sonríe a su compañera, ambas se quedan mirando el reloj del su aula y ya eran las 12am, suena el timbre de salida, los estudiantes agarran sus cosas, se retiran del aula y salen de la escuela.

Samy había llamado a su madre para que le venga a buscar. Bra levanta la vista y ve a su padre que la estaba esperando justo en la salida del colegio, él estaba sentado dentro del auto junto con su hijo Trunks, la pelinegra al ver al chico se sonroja.-Bra vino tu hermano-djo ella agarrándole del brazo.

-Samy tranquila-le dijo en voz baja ella, justo sale Goten y la pelinegra empieza a llamarlo.- ¡Goten ven!-

En ese momento, Bra se sube al auto, Goten se va con Samy y con su madre al cine. Vegeta vigilaba bien a su hija, él no quería que ningún chico se acercara a su pequeña princesa.

El auto de la madre de la pelinegra era rojo y grande entraban cuatro personas. Al llegar al cine, Amy paga las entradas y se van a ver una película de Terror, una película así Bra podía aprovechar para agarrarle la mano a su amor prohibido, Goten.

Todos ellos entraron a la sala 5 en donde ahí tenia que entrar para ver su película de terror, los asientos que les había tocado era justo 10 hasta 16k, les toco al fondo de los asientos, Samy se sienta al lado de Trunks, Amy al lado de Vegeta y como justo quería Bra o quiero decir planeaba ella, Estaba sentada justo al lado de Goten… Justo una chica de cabello castaño entra a la sala y se sienta en el nº 17k justo al lado de la princesa saiyayin.

Cuando ella voltea a ver esa persona era nada menos que pares la novia de Goten.

_-¿que hace ella en este lugar?, se supone que hoy ella no iba a venir con Goten-pensaba la de cabello celeste._

La película ya estaba empezando, y Amy ya le agarraba de la mano a Vegeta, él se sonrojaba de como la pelinegra le agarraba la mano sin mirarlo, Samy miraba a Trunks , ya que en vez de que ella se asustara al final el chico de cabello violeta le estaba agarrado la mano de lo asustado que estaba.

El pelinegro ni si quiera se asustaba, solamente estaba muy atento mirando la película, y la princesa saiyayin le agarraba muy fuerte de la mano, cosa que Pares los vio y se enojo, pero solamente se quedo viendo a la chica de cabello celeste…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em>bueno que pasara con Bra se va a pelear contra Pares, Goten con quien se va a quedar con su novia actual Pares o con Bra...<em>

****_espero que sea de su agrado :D.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Choose Me**

En el cine, la princesa sayayin no podía creer al ver a Pares…Era extraño ella misma le había dicho Goten de que estaba enferma. La joven de cabellos celeste se puso un poco nerviosa y le agarro de la mano al pelinegro, quien se ruborizo por tal acto.-¿Bra que sucede?-le preguntaba el de cabellos negros confundido.

-¡Goten!, me mentiste- dijo Pares levantando la voz en el cine. Para que no haya problemas el pelinegro, agarraba a su novia del brazo y el la saco afuera del cine, él se sentía avergonzado ya que todas las personas los miraban a los tres. –Goten, ¿porque me haces esto?, yo te amaba-decía la castaña alterada.

-¡Tranquilízate, Pares!-reacciono el chico sayayin levantándole la voz.

-Goten…-murmuro Bra acercándose a aquella pareja.

-Bra… Vete este no es tu problema-le dijo este nervioso

-Tu ¿qué hacías con mi chico?-preguntaba la castaña algo alterada.

-Solamente nos fuimos al cine pero no pasó nada-contestaba Bra bajando la vista.-_Yo quería besarlo, en ese momento….Pero llegaste tú Pares y me arruinaste todo-decía ella en su mente._

Goten miraba de reojo a su novia, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y luego miraba a Bra que se sentía triste, él podía notar la tristeza de la princesa sayayin…Para el, aquella chica era su amiga, era la hermana de su mejor amigo. Se sentía extraño al mirarla, como que sus sentimientos se confundían al ver, a las dos chicas paradas al frente del pelinegro, era como una pesadilla.

_**Flash black de Goten:**_

_En el fin de semana…Unas horas antes de ir al cine:_

El joven sayayin estaba sentado en la banca del parque comiendo siendo al lado de su mejor amigo, Trunks. La joven de cabellos celestes pasaba caminando junto con sus amigas hablando y riendo;

-Vaya Trunks, tu hermana es toda una mujer ahora-decía el pelinegro en tono burlón, su amigo arqueo una ceja mirando extrañado a este.

-Acaso ¿te gusta mi hermana?-pregunto el joven con una sonrisa torcida.

-Este… No como piensas eso, yo estoy con Pares-respondía el joven de cabellos negros, estando nervioso por la pregunta.-_A pesar que ando con mi chica que tanto amaba… No puedo dejar de pensar en Bra, es linda, pero su padre no me dejara salir con ella… Y Pares la siento más como mi amiga, que como novia-pensaba el, cambiando su rostro a tristeza._

-Mira Goten, mi hermana está enamorada de ti… Aunque le cuesta confesártelo, porque tiene miedo a que la rechazaras-insinuaba Trunks dándole otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.

El pelinegro quedo percatado en la forma que le hablaba su amigo, de que le dijera esto sobre su hermana menor. Esto le sorprendió bastante a este, ya que el sentía cosas por Bra, pero nunca se esperaba que ella también estaba enamorada.

-Trunks, sabes me voy a separar de Pares-dijo Goten levantándose de la banca.

-¿Qué? Y ¿porque?-preguntaba el joven sayayin confundido.

-Porque, bueno en verdad me gusta tu hermana, pero no creí que ella estaba enamorada de mí-contestaba este,-Por eso hoy mismo, en el cine iré con ella-

-pero también ira mi padre-insinuaba el sayayin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No me importa…-dijo Goten haciendo un puño.

En ese momento es cuando todos se juntaron para ir al cine, también Trunks quien fue invitado por Samy, además ella estaba enamorada de él. La joven de cabellos negros no se animaba a contárselo, era mejor aprovechar en el cine para que él lo supiera…

_**Fin del flash black.**_

Vegeta agarra del brazo a Amy y salieron de la sala, para así espiar lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera de la casa. –Vegeta, deberías dejar de ser tan sobre protector con tu hija-murmuraba Amy en tono burlón.

-No quiero que mi hija salga lastimada por algo tan cursi-dijo Vegeta serio.

-Pues mira quien se enamoró de Bulma-insinuaba Amy con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que al sayayin no le gustaba para nada lo que dijo aquella mujer.

-Shhh, silencio mujer-dijo este en tono frio.

-"_Goten, si estas saliendo con ella, dime a quien eliges a mi o a Bra"-_escuchaban el sayayin percatado.-"_Pares…No te comportes así"-_

_-"Goten si quieres ve con ella… a mí no me importa"-decía la peli- celeste desanimada_

Mientras tanto adentro de la sala; Trunks y Samy quedaron adentro mirando la película de terror, la joven no sabía cómo llamarle la atención a este, que estaba un poco asustado.-Trunks…-susurraba la chica sonrojada.-Me gustas mucho, Trunks-

En ese momento el chico la miraba confundido,-Desde la primera vez que te vi, me gustabas y mucho, ahora te estoy confesando lo que siento por ti…Pero creo que tu estas saliendo con Maron-le dijo la chica en tono triste, ella se levantaba de su asiento.

-Lo que dijiste de Maron y yo es mentira, ambos terminamos hace un año atrás y nos volvimos buenos amigos-dijo el chico agarrando la del brazo para así también se vuelva a sentar a su lado.

-Trunks…yo-

-Samy, aunque eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana…Debo decirte que eres linda, pero te diré algo… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le preguntaba este sonrojado.

-Tu-tu novia-repetía ella sorprendida. -¡Sí!-

-¡_shhh cállense que queremos ver la película!-le gritaron la gente que estaba en la sala._

-Sí, sí quiero-dijo Samy en voz baja. El joven sayayin le dio un beso suave, para que den comienzo de que eran desde ahora una pareja. Ambos se quedaron mirando la película no sabían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera.

-Y Goten a ¿quién eliges?-volvió a preguntar su novia enojada.

-Yo elijo a…Bra-responde este levantando la mirada ante ella.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron ambas chicas.

-Pares, hace rato que quería terminar con esta relación, porque cuando salía contigo…Otra chica me empezó a gustar, pero ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, nunca me anime a contárselo porque su padre la cuida demasiado-dijo el joven sayayin, suspiro y continuaba diciendo lo que sentía por Bra. –Y me ponía nervioso, lo siento mucho Pares-

La castaña queda percata por las palabras de aquel joven, no podía creer lo que ella estaba escuchando, de todo esos meses que paso con Goten en el colegio…Él estaba enamorado de otra chica, una lagrima paso por su mejilla.-Goten…yo te amaba-susurro en voz ronca.

-Lo siento, Pares, lo siento por no corresponderte. –

Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo a la chica,-Aunque también creo que yo tuve la culpa…Cuando me hablabas en el salón, yo te ignore y miraba al nuevo estudiante…-diciendo esto la muchacha le daba la espalda, se va corriendo derramando sus lágrimas.

-Goten…yo te quería decir algo-pronuncio la peli-celeste mirándolo, el sayayin se acercaba hacia ella y con uno de sus dedos le tapa la boca.-No es necesario que digas algo…Disculpes-

Vegeta salió de su escondite, estaba serio. Cuando el joven sayayin voltea y lo miraba un poco aterrado, porque se dio cuenta de que lo escucho.-¡Papá!-grito la princesa sayayin agarrándole del brazo.

-Bra, hablaremos luego-dijo este soltándose del agarre de su hija,-Vegeta, no le hagas daño-dijo la pelinegra en tono seria.

-Hola, tío Vegeta- susurro el hijo de Goku, nervioso.

-No soy tu tío, ¡acaso te quieres pasar de listo con mi hija!-dijo el pelinegro agarrándole del cuello. La joven de cabello celeste, le agarra el brazo a su padre de nuevo,-¡Papá, déjalo…!-musito ella.

-Y ¿Por qué debería?-pregunto este en tono frio.

-¡Porque a mí también me gusta, Goten!-contestaba ella levantando la voz, Amy se acercaba lentamente para apoyar la mano en el hombro del rey de los sayayin.-Vegeta, ya déjalo pobre chico… Tu hija también lo ama. Si la quieres ver feliz porque no la dejas estar con el-pronuncio la amiga de Bulma con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien-dijo el guerrero soltándolo.

-Gracias, papá-murmuro la chica con una sonrisa

La joven de cabellos celestes le dio un pequeño beso suave en los labios de Goten, a lo que el chico correspondía. Los dos adultos se quedaron mirándolos hasta que después volvieron al cine, las cosas se solucionaron, pero al rey de los sayayin era un poco difícil aceptar al hijo de kakaroto.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio las cosas cambiaron, Pares ya estaba saliendo con otro chico, Marron y Trunks terminaron siendo amigos nada más pero el chico ya estaba saliendo con Samy, la amiga de su hermana, Goten y Bra, se hicieron novios después de todo lo que paso ambos tenían un secreto. Ambos estaban enamorados, pero ninguno se animaba a confesarlo, el pelinegro tenía que admitir que se terminó enamorando de la persona menos esperada…Para él porque la miraba como una amiga o como una hermana menor, pero sus sentimientos le traicionaron.

-Mañana iremos al cine de nuevo ¿no?, Bra-le pregunto el de cabellos negros, cuando salían al recreo.

-Sí, porque no… Vamos con Trunks y con Samy-le decía la joven con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, porque no ajaja-pronuncio este riéndose.

**-Fin-**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo :D**

**Bueno me despido. Sayonara atte. J.H**


End file.
